A fishing float is a buoyant device that is attached to a fishing line a certain distance above the hook and sinker. The fishing float is cast into the water with the fishing line to provide a predetermined length of line extending from the float to a baited hook. This disposes the bait at a desired water depth.
Fishermen often use a technique known as "jigging" to attract fish. This technique involves submerging the hook and bait in the water while gently jerking the fishing line to raise and lower the hook and bait. Apparently, this action causes the bait to simulate live movement as if the bait was engaged in finding small pieces of food for itself. It is believed that this activity is appealing to the fish and encourages the fish to bite.
Normally, jigging is performed from the side of a boat or at a short distance from shore without using a fishing float. The fisherman must be able to control the hook from a position perpendicular to the surface of the water, where the line enters the water, in order to jig the line effectively. If the line is some distance away from the end of the fishing rod, the fisherman cannot cause the rapid vertical movement of the line necessary for jigging.
There are several disadvantages to jigging from the side of a boat. First of all, fish are oftentimes located in an area inaccessible to the boat. The fisherman might be able to cast his line into such areas, but then jigging cannot be performed. Second, fish are reluctant to approach the waters immediately surrounding a boat because they are wary of the noises inadvertently made by the fisherman. The fisherman can cast his line away from the boat, but again this precludes jigging.
There is also a disadvantage involved with jigging from the shore. The waters close to the shore are normally quite shallow, too shallow to accommodate fish of a size acceptable to the fisherman. The fisherman can cast his line out into the deeper water with a rod and reel, but once again this prevents effective jigging.
Jigging from a distance has been accomplished, to some extent, with a device known as a "bottom walker". This device is a sinker which bounces as it is pulled along the bottom of a lake or stream. The hook, trailing along behind the sinker, moves up and down causing the "jigging" motion.
The disadvantage of the bottom walkers is that they frequently become entangled with the vegetation and debris located on the floor of the lake or stream and the line must be cut to release the rod. Occasionally, the hook can be pulled free if the boat is moved to a place beyond where the line entered the water and the line is pulled; however, repetition of this procedure is extremely aggravating. For this reason, the bottom walker is unacceptable to many fisherman.
Certain fish, such as crappies, will not move very far to catch their food. These fish become especially lethargic when the water temperature drops below 50.degree. F. Depending on the depth of the lake, these fish often suspend anywhere from ten to forty feet from the surface. Under these circumstances, the bait must be placed at the correct depth, immediately in front of the fish. The best way to determine the correct depth of the fish is to repeatedly cast lines of varying lengths so that the bait is dropped to all of the different depths. This method of locating fish can be extremely laborious and time consuming.
Devices are available which allow for depth adjustments without the need for recasting, but these devices are unnecessarily complex making them large and impractical. It is important to use a fish float which offers a very slight resistance to feeding fish. A large float tends to spook the bigger, more cautious fish; for this reason the devices currently available are generally unsuccessful.
Therefore, a fishing device is needed that will enable the fisherman to perform jigging from a distance. A device is also needed that will allow the fisherman to adjust the depth of the fishing hook without recasting. Ideally, a device that performs both functions is necessary.